1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel mounting device on fishing rods, and more particularly relates to an eccentric locking system for mounting.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A conventional reel mounting device for use with fishing rods, which utilizes an eccentric locking system has been disclosed in, U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,641.
This locking system is comprised of an outer ring member and inner ring member, said outer ring member having an annular groove on the inner surface thereof, and said inner ring member fitted rotatably in the annular groove of the outer ring member. A bore for passing the fishing rod of the outer ring members is eccentrically disposed relative to the rotary axis and the diameter of the bore of the outer and inner ring members being larger than the outer diameter of the fishing rods. A bore passing the fishing rod of the inner ring member is provided with a recess for receiving a root portion of the reel. The fishing rods are inserted into the bores of the inner and outer ring members and the foot portion of the reel engages with the recess of the inner ring member. By turning, the outer ring member of the edges of the eccentric bores will press contact against the rod, while the foot portion of the reel is fastened on the rod.
However, when this device is mounted on a spinning rod the following troubles arise.
Since the mounting position of this device is the same as the position of the user's grip, the large projection of this device not only becomes an obstacle but is also easily unlocked by the user's hand.
Furthermore, when the user turns the outer ring member to lock the device, he may overly turn the ring and unlock the device instead.